metroidfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Samus and Joey: Zebes
A Furious storm raged on the barren rocky planet, the only signs of life were a green moss growing like a carpet and the yellow spaceship that had landed. a hatch opened and bounty hunter Samus Aran somersaulted out and landed on a nearby boulder, a moment later a small boy with spikey black hair crawled out. "grr I hate being strapped to the ceiling!" he whined. "my ship wasn't built for passengers Joey now stop complaining" muttered Samus "I've been ordered to check on space pirate activity in this area, not to baby-sit you!" Joey just stuck his tongue out and followed the armored bounty hunter to a nearby hatch. "Joey this planet is very hostile, so be sure to use your new arm cannon IF needed" samus looked hard at Joey, (he had accidently blasted the ship's microwave to pieces). "yeah sure Samus, lets blast some space bugs already!" Joey began making poses and pointing his arm cannon impatiently all over the place. Samus sighed and shot the door open they both walked through into the dark cavern. The cave was dark and silent except for the constant dripping, Joey looked up and saw a colony of skrees roosting, they were nocturnal normally but today they were very sleepy, Joey blasted them "ka-pow! take that bat things!" The skrees flew away but one dived at Joey and screeched angrily "ow! Oh help!" cried Joey, Samus quicky shot the angry green bat its smouldering carcass fell to the ground. A pink energy orb floated out of the skree, Joey touched it and it was immediatly absorbed, the scratches on Joey's face that were raw and bleeding suddenly healed and faded. "thats a small energy Joey, it heals wounds and restores my suit energy" explained Samus, they then marched further into the cavern, zoomers scuttled past them, suddenly they came to a pit there were platforms leading the way down, along the walls were more hatches including a pink one eventually at the bottom a large blue hatch glowed omniously. "time to use your field knuckle, Joey", Joey bashed his fists together and an aura surrounded him, samus and Joey then leapt down the pit and hopped from platform to platform before landing on the hatch. Samus shot the hatch open and they both plummeted to they're seeming doom! "ahhhhhhhhh.... oof!" joey landed on the old escape elevator floor with a bump but otherwise unharmed, "who in the galaxy builds a door in the floor?" he muttered rubbing his bruised backside. Samus looked down the shaft they were in the old Tourian escape shaft the walls were still grey and metallic and machinery was still humming, the duo leapt down dozens of rediculously small blue glass platforms, at the bottom samus found herself infront of a steel hatch, it was locked. "Figures..., it will not be that easy to get to Mother Brain!" Samus muttered "we'll have to use the ventilation system." Samus Fired a missile at a vent cover "BAOOOM!" there was a mighty explosion and after the smoke cleared the ventilation shaft was opened, it was large enough for Joey to crawl into, Samus spring balled into the vent and Joey crawled after her. eventually after navigating the shafts, samus bombed another grate and dropped into a familar blue rocky cavern, they had arrived in Brinstar caverns, there was an elevator up to Tourian and zoomers were crawling across the ceiling. Joey was over near the morph ball stand he picked it up and began playing with it, "Joey you don't have a powersuit so put that down and move along" Joey sulked and left the ball on its pedistal. after shooting some more skrees and crossing the Kraid bridge they walked along another monotinous corridor at the end was pulsating slimy mound of flesh, it stank of manure, suddenly pores opened up and 3 Reos flew out of it, it was a Reo nest, the Reos screeched and flew at Samus and Joey, the duo blasted the creatures but they were swiftly replaced with more Reos, Samus fired a missile at the nest and it blew up sending slimy chunks everywhere "eeeew!" groaned Joey. there was a door behind it with a missile pack, not wanting to run low on missiles Samus picked it up and emptied the missiles into her cannon. they entered a blue shaft, Samus and Joey groaned in unison and climbed up the platforms having enough of the dreary repeating platforms Samus and Joey explored the side rooms, they obtained the Long Beam, found the boss statue "wow what an ugly statue" giggled Joey staring at the stone Kraid's eyes, and Joey burnt his foot in some acid and samus had to adminster some first aid (she felt it would be a good idea to bring a medical kit) as Samus finished bandaging Joey's foot (who is infact one heck of a crybaby when it comes to boo-boos!) a baby Dessgeega leapt down from the ceiling and snarled at the duo, "a Dessgeega up here? they're supposed to be in Norfair!" Samus blustered before quickly killing it, "thankfully the young Dessgeegas don't have their mucus attack yet!" samus passed the large energy orb over to joey (he needed far more than her) Joey winced as the tissues and skin of his banaged foot regrew. Samus and Joey then headed bback to the blue shaft and through a corridor into an almost identical looking orangey brown shaft, they leapt fown to the bottom to the corridor that leads to lesser Norfair (or old Norfair where the wasp boss lurks) suddenly Joey felt the ground tremor and all of a sudden a gigantic Centiwurm (the one eyed spikey worm boss) burst out of the ground and surrounded them, "yeeeeek! a monster!" cried Joey, Samus blasted the monster in the eye with her missiles the creature screeched and erupted into explosions (Samus always wondered why they do that and not just leave a carcass), samus dusted herself off and added the charge beam to they're firepower before heading over more acid pits, a staircase of blocks and some zeb pipes, the zebs chased them to the Norfair elevator.